


3-Liners!

by WrenAndPoppy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anders' Electricity Trick, Bondage, Breathplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, hole spanking, sexy fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenAndPoppy/pseuds/WrenAndPoppy
Summary: A collection of Dragon Age porn ficlets, so short that each one is only three lines long.  Leave a ship + kink in the comments and I'll write something for it if I have time!





	1. Dorian/Iron Bull + Breathplay

The callouses of countless battles stifled him, thick fingers covering Dorian’s mouth and nose and locking out his breath like castle walls, trapping him in an airless prison until the bedroom tilted around him.  When that calloused hand lifted, Dorian sucked in the sweetest lungful of air he had ever tasted, his head spinning as a single command tethered him to the earth, rumbled in a low, familiar voice.

“Breathe.”


	2. Isabela/F!Hawke + praisekink

Isabela murmured the word against Hawke’s pale neck, breathing in the sweat and the blood and the filth of the city.  As Hawke panted, Isabela kissed her way down the woman’s body, whispering the same word again and again against her body as it was exposed, her shoulders, her soft breasts, the scars that crossed her stomach, the hungry heat between her muscled legs.

Isabela didn’t stop until her lips had pressed the word _beautiful_ into every inch of her lover’s body.


	3. Leliana/f!Hawke/Isabela

The Champion of Kirkwall was just as imposing as Leliana remembered from their brief meeting.  But then again, their first meeting hadn’t involved a rush of clothes hitting the floor, an eager tumble into bed, a tangle of bare limbs and hungry bites.

Their first meeting hadn’t involved the Champion’s pirate girlfriend groaning against Leliana’s lips as she ground off on the Champion’s face for the third time that night.


	4. Dorian/Fenris + sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not still hung up on my massive Fenrian fic, YOU'RE still hung up on my massive Fenrian fic.

“Amatus,” Dorian whispered against his lover’s lips.  Fenris gave Dorian a soft nip before breaking the kiss, bumping his nose against Dorian’s and grinning as he held the man close.

“Amatus,” he murmured back.


	5. Anders/Nathaniel + Hatesex

“Y-you know, Nathaniel, nnh – I thought that if anything, _this_ would be the time for you to smile, or at least stop scowling, but it seems – ”

“Maker’s _breath,_ do you  _ever_ stop talking?”

“If you wanted to shut me up, y-you’re, ahh – ha, you’re fucking the wrong hole for that.”


	6. Krem + Jerkin' it

When you spent your life wandering the road with a band of potentially violent misfits living in close quarters, one of the most essential lessons was how to jerk off quickly and discretely whenever you could grab a moment of privacy.

Krem leaned against a tree not far away from their temporary camp, biting down on a worn leather glove to muffle his groans as his other hand worked in his pants, trying to drown out the distant chatter of his companions in favor of picturing the sweet elf girl from two villages ago, the one with the soft eyes and the full lips who had offered to meet him behind the barn –

Krem had to spit out the leather glove to bark “On my fucking way!” when he heard Bull rallying the troops to move out, his hand still down his pants.


	7. Dorian/Fenris + Hole Spanking

Dorian caught his breath into the same silk pillow that had muffled his sharp cries.  Fenris dragged the leather crop teasingly over Dorian’s exposed hole, still blushing pink and tingling from the last strike.

“I hope you’ve learned your place, _Magister.”_


	8. Krem/Flissa + Oral In A Bar

When Flissa leaned over the bar, her breasts nearly spilled out of her white linen dress all over the scuffed wood.  Krem couldn’t appreciate the view from down here, but he was getting a better view up her skirt as he did his damn best to distract her from her work with his tongue.

“C-can I get you a drink, Inquisitor?”


	9. Varric/Cassandra + Pegging

This would all be so much easier if she could wipe that smug grin off his face, if she could just bend him over the Maker-forsaken table and interrogate him in all the wrong ways, if she could strap on the dirty secret that she kept hidden in her bedroom, fill him up with the leather-wrapped toy and work out all her frustrations in angry thrusts, if she could pound him until they were both sweaty wrecks, him groaning against the table and her with soaking thighs, if she could grab his ponytail and snarl – 

“Something on your mind, Seeker?”

Cassandra thought her cheeks might catch fire as she snapped, “Maker take me, Varric, _tell me where Hawke is!”_


	10. Dorian + Swimsuit Issues

“It took forever to get your pretty ass into the water, Vint, and now you’re not getting out?”

Dorian hugged his bare chest stubbornly, salt water dripping from his body, his face red as he stared at the shore where Iron Bull and the rest of the group were waving at him.

“I’ll get out as soon as the ocean gives me back my smallclothes!” he called back heatedly.


	11. Fenris/f!Hawke/Anders + Hot Chocolate

“Want some hot chocolate, Fenris?”

Hawke snuggled between her two boys on the couch, glaring at Anders and grunting, “Hey, behave.”

Anders met Fenris’ glare with a grin and a playful spark from his fingers as he added, “I warmed it myself.”


	12. Fenris/Hawke + Argument

“I have never seen magic end in anything but destruction.”

“You weren’t saying that last night when I showed you my new ‘vibrate’ spell.”

“A poor argument, because you utterly destroyed me last night.”


	13. Zevran/Fenris + Knifeplay

The glint of steel was bright and sharp against Zevran’s neck as Fenris pinned the man down, and it pressed threateningly against the vulnerable skin with each hungry thrust.

“This doesn’t frighten you?” Fenris panted, staring down at the man.

“Sweetheart, if you are so troubled, I could have the knife at  _your_ throat instead in a heartbeat,” Zevran replied with a breathless smile.


	14. Cullen/Cassandra + Sparring

The strength of Cassandra's blows as her training sword  _thunked_ against his own made Cullen's mind wander.  Her breath fogged in the chilly air as the two warriors sparred in the snow, her eyes blazing, her powerful body twisting as she countered each one of his attacks in a way that drew his eyes and made his breath hitch.

Cullen wondered if that flush on Cassandra's cheeks was from the sparring and the crisp wind of the Frostbacks, or if her mind was wandering like his was.


	15. Zevran/M!Warden + Massage

“Do you need an extra pair of hands, for working out those stubborn shoulder twinges?”

Zevran’s hands were like magic on his shoulders, and the Warden’s eyes slid closed as they kneaded the muscles loose around his neck, his sore back, working all the way down...

“Zevran, that’s not my shoulders you’re squeezing anymore.”


	16. Aveline/F!Hawke + Bondage

“ … Breaking and entering, trespassing, _theft_ dear Maker all that theft, murder, and finally public indecency.”

Hawke chewed her lip, shivering naked in her firm rope bondage as she stared up at the stern, disappointed face of Kirkwall’s Captain of the Guard.

“You’ve racked up quite a lot of crimes that I’ll need to punish just in the last _week,_ Hawke.”


	17. Fenris/M!Hawke + Healing Magic

“It’s fine, it’s not very deep,” Fenris grunted.

Hawke’s fingers ghosted over the slash on his arm, a cool soothing touch seeping from his palm as he looked his lover over with worry.

Fenris cracked a tired smile and murmured, “Fine, but you’re the only one who’s allowed to use magic on me.”


	18. Fenris/Anders/M!Hawke + Double Penetration

Anders shouted breathlessly into Hawke’s neck, feeling the man’s bearded smirk against his shoulder, powerful body flexing under his own each time Hawke thrust.  Fenris panted behind him, keeping Anders' arms pinned behind his back.  Hawke’s strong hands were cupped over Anders’ ass, keeping it spread wide so that his own thick cock could stuff it alongside Fenris’.


	19. Bethany/F!Hawke + Frost Spells

“Is that better?”

Hawke shut her eyes and moaned into her pillow as Bethany’s hands slowly moved down her back, a deep fresh chill seeping from her careful palms into the bruises on Hawke’s skin.

“It’ll feel better if you keep going lower,” Hawke purred, lifting her face out of the pillow long enough to smile at her sister. 


	20. Anders/Cullen + That Thing With The Electricity

In a different time this would have been Cullen's worst fear: having a mage's bare palm pressed eagerly against his hard, twitching cock.  But there was nothing threatening in Anders' smile, the naughty little way he was biting his lip, the warmth of his bare body.

When sparks danced along Anders' fingers, sweet little vibrating prickles that tingled up and down Cullen's cock, there was nothing frightened in the way that he moaned.


End file.
